Level 52/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 51/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 53/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} is the second level in Lollipop Lanterns and the 29th jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level you must clear 9 single jelly squares and score at least 20,000 points in 36 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves in this level, Sugar Crush will activate Jelly Fish and score you additional points. Difficulty *It can be annoying to get to the bottom row which is where all the jelly squares are, as there's quite a bit of blockers in the way. *It can be tricky to stop the chocolate from spreading while avoiding making matches that could cause Odus to fall off the moon scale. *Moon struck only lasts for one move. *The jellies are worth 9,000 points. Hence, an additional 11,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Clear the first row of chocolate and then the row of icings below it using combinations. *Make sure the moon scale is balanced and whenever you're moon struck, use it to your advantage and create special candies, preferably colour bombs or horizontal striped candy. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 9,000 points. Hence, Hence, an additional 31,000 points for two stars and an additional 71,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is decreased by 33.33% compared to its Reality counterpart. *Even though the three star score requirement is the same as its Reality counterpart, a reduction of 14 moves and the relatively unstable moon scale can make it hard to reach. *The chocolate will spread, may reduce available board space and are hard to clear with six colours. *Even after all the chocolates are cleared, the liquorice locks are also hard to clear. *The board is open with 81 spaces which may help with creating cascades. However, the moon scale is relatively unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades slightly risky during regular moves. *Given the somewhat limited prospects of earning plenty of points outside sugar crush because of the position of the jellies limiting huge point cascades, it is essential that the player completes this level in as few moves as possible *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for 1 move. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Notes Miscellaneous Info #9 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 9,000 points #(40,000 - 60,000) points / 60,000 points x 100% = - 33.333% Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 52 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 52 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Lollipop Lanterns levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 36 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Levels with undetermined difficulty Category:Levels which are reverted to the original version Category:Somewhat easy levels to earn two stars Category:Somewhat easy levels to earn three stars